The invention relates to a modular heat exchange device adaptable for use in various chemical processes and heat transfer applications.
A heat exchange device, such as the one described in the patents of Kelm No. 4,041,592, issued Aug. 16, 1977, Ser. No. 660,879, filed June 24, 1976 and Noll et al. No. 4,041,591, issued Aug. 16, 1977, Ser. No. 660,880 filed Feb. 24, 1976 both of which are assigned to Corning Glass Works, the assignee of the present invention, show extruded heat exchanges for use in heat exchange applications of various sorts, and methods for producing same. The devices illustrated in those patents are single units with multiple flow paths. The present invention, a modular unit, can be stacked in a compact structure of given heat exchange surface area with designated flow paths. A number of stacking arrangements are possible depending on the flow path configuration chosen for the module.
Various materials may be used for fabricating the structure of the module including extruded and fired ceramics such as those described in the above-mentioned patents or powdered metals, or mixtures thereof. The honeycombed body need not necessarily be extruded. It is anticipated that casting, welding, machining or other methods of manufacture may be employed to the making of the basis module from any formable material.
The present invention is concerned with heat exchange modules adapted to be mated with other similar modules to produce structure which does not require the use of complex accessories. For example, it is necessary to use means for joining one module to another to form a heat exchanger of the type described herein and further it is necessary to provide inlets and outlets for working fluids thereto. However, it is not necessary to fabricate complicated headers and manifolding with the simplified design of the modular arrangement of the present invention. Furthermore the basic design of the apparatus does not change and is readily adapted for applications of widely diverse technologies of varying complexity. In general, the module of the present invention may be used to produce a simplified structure for a heat exchanger for fluids and the like, a recuperator or after burner system for industrial glasses or other appropriate applications. In addition to heat exchange applications, the module may be used in filtration and osmosis systems when porous materials are used to produce the honeycombed body.